


Fireworks

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan take their daughters to see fireworks for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Their twins were giggling as they ran around the yard with sparklers. Danny sat in Ethan’s lap as they watched Harley and Natasha play, Ethan’s arms wrapped tightly around Danny’s waist. Occasionally he would press a couple kisses to Danny’s neck or shoulder and say something to make him laugh.

“Do you think they’ll be okay to go to the fireworks?” Danny asked, turning his head to look at Ethan. “I mean, will it be too loud for them? Maybe we should stay home. You can see them from the backyard.”

“And miss all the fun?” Ethan asked. “The girls will be fine. Aiden and I went as children and we were fine.” He gave Danny a kiss. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I can’t help but worry sometimes.”

“I know, I worry too but I know they will be okay,” Ethan said. “And if they aren’t then we can leave.” He gave him another kiss. “Did you get everything packed?”

Danny nodded. “Everything’s ready to go. We just have to wait for Aiden to get here.”

The girls came running over when their sparklers burned out, begging for more. Ethan grabbed two more out of the box and handed them out. “Last ones for now. You can play with the rest once we get to the park.” 

Danny got the sparklers lit before settling back into Ethan’s arms as their girls ran off to play once more. These were the moments he loved the most, when he was in his husband’s arms and their girls were with them. He held up their joined hands and pressed a kiss to Ethan’s, the sunlight glinting off his own wedding ring. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Ethan’s ears perked up and a few seconds later Danny could hear the roar of Aiden’s motorcycle. The girls started to cheer and run towards the gat leading to the front yard chanting, ‘Uncle Aiden! Uncle Aiden!’

“Girls! Please be careful!” Danny called out, not wanting them to get hurt their eagerness to see their uncle. He got off of Ethan’s lap and followed them into the front. Danny stopped at the gate and smiled when he saw Aiden wasn’t alone. He had brought Jackson along with him and the girls squealed when he took off his helmet. 

“Uncle Jackson!” Harley yelled, jumping into his arms when he got off the bike.

“Hey girls,” Jackson said, smiling at the twins. “Ready for the fireworks tonight?”

“Yes!” They said together. 

Aiden got off his bike and scooped Natasha up. “Well, we better not delay then.”

The rest of the pack was already at the park when they arrived, Natasha and Harley running off as soon as they got out of the car to go play with the other children. Danny and Ethan set up their blanket and sat down, their fingers linking as they watched the kids. 

It wasn’t very long before the parents were gathering up their children so they could watch the fireworks. Harley and Natasha sat between their parents, eagerly looking up at the sky.

As the first one went up and lit up the sky the girls screamed, Natasha hopping into Ethan’s lap. Ethan wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You’re okay baby girl,” He said as the next one went off. 

“They’re loud!” Harley said, placing her hands over her ears. 

Danny rapped an arm around her pulling her close and kissing her cheek. “They are a little loud, aren’t they? You okay?”

Harley nodded and rested against his side. “Yes.”

“Okay.”

The girls soon became amazed with the fireworks, no longer frightened by the sound. Natasha slid out of Ethan’s lap and curled up to her sister. Danny and Ethan smiled at each other before Ethan leaned over the girls and gave Danny a soft kiss. “See, I told you they’d be okay.”


End file.
